<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life with the Lopez-Pierce's by brittanafic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290828">Life with the Lopez-Pierce's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanafic/pseuds/brittanafic'>brittanafic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Parents, and they have a teenage son, brittana as parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanafic/pseuds/brittanafic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Santana and Brittany's life with their son, Jacob Lopez-Pierce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Slushied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and I haven't had anyone proofread this for me so all constructive criticism is welcome. Also I'll probably post this on fanfiction.net as well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life for Santana and Brittany couldn’t have been more blissful and joyous ever since their wedding day. Once they returned from their honeymoon, they decided to get their shit together and commit to college … without dropping out this time.</p><p>Brittany applied to NYADA as a dance major. Brittany moved Carmen Tibideaux with her contemporary dance number to the Pretenders’ “I’ll Stand By You”.  She was there with Mercedes when Finn told her about how his mom walked in on him singing that song to the hologram of the fetus he thought was his baby, and she wanted to do something in his honor, even if it was just an audition that only one person was going to be there for. Almost immediately after graduation, she ended up being a backup dancer for Sony Entertainment and all their artists. She even was Mercedes’ backup dancer for her first headline tour. </p><p>Santana also enrolled in NYADA. She didn’t know why she was so hesitant to apply there when Kurt and Rachel were both students there, but deep down she knew that she didn’t think she was talented enough at the time and didn’t want to humiliate herself with a rejection letter. Surprisingly though, Rachel put a good word in with Carmen Tibideaux for her and Brittany, which she wasn’t going to lie, helped a lot. Even with the good word Rachel put in though, at the end of the day they got in because of their talent. Santana wouldn’t have gotten in without her moving cover of Adele’s “Set Fire To The Rain”. Kurt told her all about how she needs to sing something emotional and not go overboard with props, because he definitely didn’t want her to repeat his mistake. After graduation, Santana went back to Broadway, and even played Fanny Brice in “Funny Girl”. Permanently this time. </p><p>Once they got employed after graduation, Brittany and Santana both agreed that they wanted to start a family. They decided to go with adoption because one, Brittany is a dancer and didn’t want to jeopardize her career with a pregnancy that would seriously affect her body forever, and two, Santana knew that she wouldn’t be able to handle a pregnancy. All those hormones … did not sound appealing to her. Plus, Brittany also felt bad about all the kids in the foster care system who needed parents. These kids needed parents and a home, and Brittany and Santana needed kids to give a home to. So, adoption it is. The adoption process was incredibly frustrating and long to say the least, but after a couple of months they adopted their three-month-old baby, Jacob Lopez-Pierce. </p><p>Fifteen years later, Jacob Lopez-Pierce is the captain of the chess club at the public high school right next to their house. Jacob unfortunately isn’t as popular as his moms were in high school. It’s bad enough that everyone in school knows who his moms are, and that he even has two moms in the first place but being the captain of the chess club is even worse than being in the glee club, and the kids in New York still like to throw slushies too. He doesn’t mention any of this to his moms though. He doesn’t figure that his moms would take it well that they were the most popular girls in high school and he’s at the bottom of the high school food chain. It makes him feel like a disappointment, like he’s the complete opposite of what his moms expected him to be. The simple solution would be to quit chess club, but he loves it too much to do that. If there’s one thing his moms taught him, it’s that he shouldn’t stop doing what he loves just because it’s considered “lame”. His moms told him all about glee club. </p><p>Chess was his glee club. He first fell in love with it when Brittany taught him how to play a couple of years ago. It was one of the few things she enjoyed doing during her short-lived time at MIT. It was one of the first things that him and his mom connected over. He couldn’t hit a note to save his life, and he was an even worse dancer than Finn. He wasn’t artistic in anyway. He wasn’t as athletic as his cheerleading moms were either. He tried out for the football team and didn’t get in … and the lacrosse team, ice hockey, rugby, etc. He even tried out for the cheerleading team too. The one thing he was good at though was chess. And math. Those things came easy to him. </p><p>However, his mom found out about this secret when he came come one day drenched in whatever was in those slushies. Earlier that day, about a dozen jocks slushied him at once … and this time he couldn’t clean it off before he got home. Santana was about to lose it. </p><p>“Jacob, who the fuck did this to you because I am about to go all Lima Heights!”</p><p>“Just a couple of guys on the football team it’s no big deal.” Jacob tried to explain. All he<br/>
wanted was to go take a shower and study for the history exam he has tomorrow, but he knows that his mom was not going to let this go. </p><p>“No big deal?? No big deal?? Are you fucking kidding me Jacob! I’m gonna need names because I’m not gonna let whoever did this to you get away with this!” Santana exclaimed</p><p>“What are you and mom going to do? Go to the principal and tell him all about how this is bullying and you’re not going tolerate that.” Jacob said, mocking his other mom.</p><p>“What the fuck did you just say. No, you don’t get to disrespect your mother like that. Just go to your room and we’ll deal with this once your mom gets back home from the studio” Santana said. She knew her son wasn’t the most popular guy at school but she had no idea that this is how he was being treated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Junior Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brittany tells her son about Santana and her junior prom date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the aftermath of chapter 1. I'm so glad that there are people that are reading this and genuinely enjoying it. Like i mentioned in the notes for the previous chapter, I'm very open to constructive criticism and feedback. I would love to know what people think of this chapter and this story/fanfic in general.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Brittany got back home from the dance studio, Santana didn’t waste a minute. She immediately told her about the fight she had with their son. She was furious at him for making fun of Brittany and mocking her, but she was also angry at herself for not protecting him for the bullying he’s experiencing at school. She’s his mother, it’s her job to shelter him from all the bad shit. Since Santana hasn’t calmed down, Brittany was going to be the one to talk to Jacob about all of this and try to figure out what happened.</p><p>She opens the bedroom door to find him on the phone with none other than Barbra St. James, Rachel and Jesse’s kid. They’re around the same age and have been best friends ever since they were born, even though they have almost nothing in common. Rachel and Santana have been in a lot of the same Broadway shows over the years, so they would always bring their kids to watch rehearsals when they were younger. If you would’ve told Brittany and Santana in high school that their child would be Rachel Berry’s daughter’s best friend, they would not have believed it. </p><p>“I’ve got to go I’ll call you later B.” Jacob said as he hung up on his best friend. He was telling her all about what happened with his Mami earlier. </p><p> “So, you’re back from work?” He asked awkwardly. The last thing he wants right now is to have this conversation. He just wants to get it done and over with so he could go back to talking to Barbra. </p><p>“Yeah. Mami told me what happened at school today, and also about the comment you made about me. If you’re going to make fun of me, at least make an attempt to make it a bit funny.” Brittany said jokingly. </p><p>“Mom I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to be so rude. You know I care a lot about you mom and I’m never making fun of you again. I shouldn’t have in the first place.” As angry as he was about what happened to him at school, his mom had nothing to do with it and he shouldn’t have taken out his anger on her. He realizes that now</p><p>“Honestly, between me and you it seems like Mami is angrier about that than I am. But still, we’re worried about you. What’s going on at school and why didn’t you tell us baby.” Brittany asked.</p><p>“People at school don’t like me that much like I told Mami it’s really not that big of a deal. I didn’t want you guys because I didn’t want you disappoint you. I’ve seen the pics in your high school yearbook. You two were the most popular girls in school. And then there’s me, the biggest loser at school. I’m the complete opposite of the son you and Mami want me to be.” Jacob said. It was always easy for him to open up to his mother. She was one of the most understanding and empathetic people he knew. </p><p>“Well, have you ever seen the pictures of us from Junior Prom?” Brittany asked. Jacob did not know what this had to do with the conversation they were having but he’s assuming it’s going to make sense eventually.</p><p>“No.” Jacob replied</p><p>A few minutes later, Brittany pulled out a picture of Santana and Dave Karofsky from that night and showed it to her son. </p><p>“Mami’s bisexual?” Jacob asked, being genuinely confused. He had no idea why his mom went to her junior prom with a man. Before today he didn’t even think it was a possibly for his mom to be interested in men.</p><p>Brittany chuckled at that question. “No, I am but she’s definitely a lesbian.” Brittany explained. </p><p>“Then why did she go to her junior prom with this random guy?”</p><p>“That guy is Dave Karofsky. I asked your Mami to go to the prom with me, but she wouldn’t even let me ask her on the popular internet talk show I used to have, Fondue for Two. I should show you some of the episodes one day but yeah she didn’t go to her junior prom with me.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t she go to the prom with you, you two love each other.” Jacob considered himself smart, but he had no idea what was going on.</p><p>“That guy in the picture? He made uncle Kurt transfer schools and that’s how he met Uncle Blaine. He used to bully Kurt for being the most unicorn of them all at our high school. But he met his soulmate because of that. Mami wasn’t as brave as you are now when she was your age. That’s why she pretended to date Dave Karofsky instead of going to the prom with me. She cared more about being popular than being herself. She wanted to be prom queen so badly, but do you know who was prom queen that year?”</p><p>Jacob shook his head.</p><p>“Uncle Kurt! They voted for him to make fun of him, but he still had something that all the girls at school wanted because he wasn’t afraid to be himself. He even slow danced with Uncle Blaine. It was so romantic. At the end of the day, it wasn’t better for her to pretend she was someone she wasn’t, even if it made her popular and saved her from bullying. We don’t care if you’re considered a loser. We’re all losers, you’re just brave enough to show it. Your Mami and I couldn’t be prouder to have a son like you.” Brittany explained.</p><p>Jacob understands the point his mom is making, and he had to admit that it makes sense. It’s good to know that his moms don’t care that he’s such a loser, even though he knows that his moms would’ve totally bullied him if they went to high school together. He actually finds that hilarious. Despite that however, he still has pent up anger inside of him from being bullied every day in school. </p><p>“We’re still going to have to talk to your principal though because what happened is mean, it’s bullying, and I won’t accept it.”</p><p>Jacob just nodded and agreed. He figured it’s better to pretend that he feels okay now than having a longer conversation with his mother about his problems. And she did actually make him feel like he doesn’t hide the fact that he’s getting bullied anymore. This conversation wasn’t completely useless. </p><p>“Finish your conversation with Barbra because your Mami and I are going to order dinner soon okay?” Brittany said before she felt the room. </p><p>Santana was outside the bedroom eavesdropping on the whole conversation.<br/>
“My pep talks are starting to get better than Mr. Schue’s, right?” Brittany asked Santana excitedly.</p><p>Santana gave Brittany the biggest genuine smile her face could possibly make. She’s never been so in love with her wife. “When did you get so smart?” Santana asked before she leaned in to kiss Brittany.</p><p>“Gross!” Jacob exclaimed as he opened his bedroom door and saw his moms kissing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cocaine and Condoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob is hiding something, and Santana decides to get to the bottom of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm surprised I've been updating this fic daily but I've been hit with a wave of inspiration so hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's left a kudos or comment for this fic. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything seems to be going well for the Lopez-Pierce family ever since the slushie situation got resolved. Brittany and Santana went to the principal and explained that if they didn’t kick those jocks off the football team and expel them, they’re going to tell the millions of social media followers they have about what happened and ruin the school’s reputation. As much as he hated that his moms had to intervene, Jacob had to admit that it solved the problem. </p><p>Jacob rarely had the house to himself, but today was a rare occasion. Usually Santana’s understudy performs during Sunday matinee shows, but her understudy got the flu, so Santana had no choice today. Brittany would’ve stayed at home with Jacob, but Mercedes is in town and Brittany made plans with her beforehand. Which means Jacob is home alone, and he only had one thing he wanted to do: invite Barbra. </p><p>“Hey Babs, I have the place to myself so are you free to come over?” He asked her over the phone. </p><p>“I’ll be there in an hour. I’ll tell my mom I have an extra dance rehearsal or something.” Barbra replied. </p><p>Jacob spent the hour filling his bedroom and the living room with scented candles, and flowers. He’s always had a crush on Barbra, and this was going to be his chance to tell her how he really feels. </p><p>Barbra showed up an hour later and knocked on the door. Even though they text and call every day, it’s been weeks since they hung out alone just the two of them. He opened the door and let her in. She was amazed by the romantic gesture but was curious as to why Jacob was doing all of this. Jacob confessed his feelings for Barbra and told her everything he’s been feeling and turns out Barbra feels the same way. Jacob Lopez-Pierce and Barbra St. James are officially an item now, and he couldn’t be happier about it. They also might or might’ve not lost their virginities to each other. He was happy about that. Unfortunately, with all the excitement Jacob and Barbra lost track of time and Barbra now has 30 missed calls on her phone. </p><p>“I called your dance teacher and she said there was no extra rehearsal! Barbra St. James where are you!” the new couple heard Rachel yell through the voicemail message. </p><p>“Shit I completely didn’t realize what time it is. I have to go. I’ll call you.” Barbra said as she abruptly ran to the door. </p><p>Barbra hadn’t noticed that she dropped something on the floor, and Jacob went to pick it up. He couldn’t believe it. There has to be some explanation for why Barbra had what he’s holding in his hand right now. Why the fuck did Barbra just drop cocaine on his bedroom floor, why did she have it in the first place, and more importantly why did she lie to him about it. Was she lying to him about anything else? He decided to hide it in his underwear drawer because the last thing he wanted was his moms finding out about anything that happened while they were gone.<br/>
Santana made it home just a few seconds later and opened the bedroom room just as Jacob finished hiding away the drugs. </p><p>“Hey there buddy, just wanted to let you know I’m home now. Are you okay?” Santana asked. She could already tell he was hiding something from her, and she needed to figure out what it was. </p><p>“Yeah mom why couldn’t you knock the door first. I deserve privacy!” He exclaimed. He knew he was kind of in the wrong, but he hated how Santana just went up to his room without knocking on the door or just simply saying “IM HOME NOW!”.</p><p>Santana would usually go all Lima Heights on her son for being so rude to her but there she was in his bedroom, which is filled with scented candles and flowers … “You had someone over?” She asked. </p><p>“No … the candles and flowers are because I felt like my room has been a bit smelly lately and I wanted it to smell better.” Jacob lied. </p><p>“You’re a terrible liar, but you shouldn’t lie to me regardless.” Santana said. She knew her son wasn’t going to tell her the truth, so she had to wait until he was out of the house to find out what happened. Was her baby boy seeing someone? Is her baby boy growing up? She wondered why he wouldn’t want to tell her about it. If it was because he might be gay, his moms are a gay couple so there’s no reason for him to lie about that, but she couldn’t figure out what other reason he would lie about dating someone. That made her feel the need to know what happened earlier with Jacob even more. </p><p>Brittany got home a couple of hours later, and they all sat down, watched a rom com, and ordered pizza; acting like nothing had happened earlier. After watching the movie and having dinner, Jacob said he was going to go out and hang out with a couple of guys from the chess club. Usually, Brittany and Santana wouldn’t let him go out so late on a school night, but Santana knew this was the perfect opportunity to find out what happened when he was home alone. </p><p>“Britt, our son is onto something and I’m really worried about him. I think he’s dating someone, but he doesn’t want to tell us about it for some reason. We’re the coolest moms ever why wouldn’t he want to tell us about this.”</p><p>“He’s dating someone?” Brittany asked excitedly.</p><p>“I came back home after I was done with the show and went up to his bedroom. It was filled with candles and flowers and he said it was because he wanted his stinky room to smell better which is complete bullshit because that boy has never voluntarily cleaned his room. And also, he was hiding something in his drawer, but I couldn’t see what it is. I have to go snoop through his room.  If he’s hiding something from us, then it can’t be good.” Santana explained. </p><p>“San no were not going to be those parents who don’t give their kids privacy I’m sure he will tell us what is going on eventually, but we have to give him some privacy.” Brittany said.</p><p>“Sweeping through his room is something I’m doing out of love and motherly instinct. Whenever I sweep through someone’s shit, I find something I’m not supposed to. If our son is putting himself in danger and we didn’t do anything about it, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” Santana replied. </p><p>Even though she was against snooping, Brittany had to admit that it always gets Santana the results she wants. Like when she found out Brody was a stripper or that Kitty was making Marley anorexic. Who knows what would’ve happened if Santana never found out about Brody. </p><p>Brittany stood there with a guilty consequence as Santana went through all the drawers and even the bed, and trash too, and she’s glad she did because what she found was not what she was expecting. Well two things. A pack of condoms and cocaine … who would’ve thought their wholesome son would have both of those things in his room. She knew he was seeing someone, but the possibility of her son being sexually active never even crossed her mind until now. That’s not even the worst part because apparently, he’s a drug addict or drug dealer or doing something drug related too?? She’s never been so disappointed in her life. In this moment, Santana feels like she failed as a mother. </p><p>“Why does our son have sugar in his drawer? Isn’t that supposed to be in the kitchen?” Brittany innocently asked, not realizing that the object Santana has in her hand is not sugar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Commercial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Santana tells Jacob about the commercial that outed her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I added some pezberry in this chapter bc i love them. Pls lmk what you think of this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jacob came back home after hanging out with his friends, Santana didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know whether to yell at him or pretend like it didn’t happen. Then she thought about what was going through her mind when she was his age. There was a point in her life where she also would’ve resorted to drugs to help with her anxieties about being in the closet. She started to connect the dots. Her son just had to be gay. That’s why he didn’t want to tell her who he’s dating and why he’s using drugs. So, she was going to go easy on him. She just had to make let him know that it’s okay for him to be exactly who he is. That he doesn’t have to worry about hiding his true self from his parents. </p><p>Brittany went up to the master bedroom meanwhile Santana and Jacob were left alone in the living room. </p><p>“Did you have fun with your friends?” Santana asked.</p><p>“Yeah I did.” Jacob replied awkwardly. He rarely ever had one on one conversations with his mother, so he knew that this had to be bad. </p><p>“I want to show you something.” Santana asked as she pulled out a YouTube video on her phone and handed it to her son.</p><p>Sue Sylvester wants to represent Ohio. She says she shares your values. If that’s true boy do we have some questions. If you’re so into family values why did you promote a lesbian student to be your head cheerleader? And when did you plan on telling Ohio families? Here’s another question, why don’t you have a husband Sue? Is there something you’re not telling us? Sue Sylvester … so many questions.</p><p>As humiliating as that video must’ve been, he didn’t understand the context of it and didn’t understand why his mom was showing him this. Also, his mom was one of VP Sylvester’s cheerleaders??</p><p>“Mami what is this?” Jacob said, looking Santana directly in the eyes.</p><p>“That’s how people find out about me. Sure, we see Abuela every Christmas and Easter now, but she didn’t talk to me for three years after that commercial aired. That’s when I learned that family are the people who accept you and love you no matter what. I don’t care if you’re gay Jacob, and you definitely don’t have to resort to doing drugs to feel better about it.” Santana explained. This seemed like a full circle moment to her. It took her back to when she was sitting in the living room with her parents and finally said the words “Mami, Papi, I’m gay” out loud for the first time, without shame or guilt or regret. The next thing Jacob said however was not what she was expecting. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Jacob said with a chuckle. He was convinced his Mami was starting to lose her mind a bit because her assumption as to what happened couldn’t have been farther from the truth. <br/>Santana pulled out the cocaine and pack of condoms and simply asked, “Care to explain?” in the most monotone voice possible. He was fucked. </p><p>“That’s why you think I’m gay and a drug addict?” Jacob asked, genuinely trying to understand.</p><p>“You mean you aren’t?” Santana asked, finally realizing that she misinterpreted the situation at hand by a long shot. </p><p>“No. I’m not.” Jacob explained. </p><p>“Then what’s going on honey? I’m worried about you.” Santana explained. She could be a cold-hearted bitch at times but right now, all she wanted was to know what’s going on with her son. Deep down, she was a loving mother. Loving mother first, cold hearted bitch second. </p><p>Jacob then went on to explain everything that happened that night. He didn’t really want to, but he knew he had no choice at this point. Plus, he was worried about Barbra and wanted to know why she had those drugs on her. Santana knew it would be hypocritical of her to judge her son for losing his virginity at 15, since she lost her virginity to Puck when she was his age. She was also glad he was practicing sex safe and not getting Rachel Berry’s daughter pregnant. Despite that though, the idea of her son having sex under her roof was not one that was fond of. She was definitely going to have to talk to Rachel about all of this, because she knows for sure that she wouldn’t be pleased about her daughter is up to. </p><p>“Thanks for telling me.” Santana said as she leaned in to hug her son.</p><p>“Like you said, I’m a terrible liar.” Jacob replied. </p><p>-</p><p>The next day Santana and Rachel were sitting at Starbucks, catching up on their lives and everything that’s happened to them since they last saw each other. Santana doesn’t see Rachel all the time, but when she does it feels like no time has passed at all. After twenty minutes or so, the topic of their kids and Rachel was venting about her daughter.  </p><p>“You know Barbra snuck out yesterday and she refuses to tell me where she went. I tried everything, but she’s not talking to me. We used to be so close.”</p><p>This was the perfect moment to bring up the exact topic that Santana was planning to talk to Rachel about in the first place. Santana didn’t even get to finish explaining to Rachel what happened before she started freaking out. </p><p>“My Barbra?? Having sex with your son?? They’re 15??” Rachel exclaimed.</p><p>“Says the woman who had a whole speech about how abstinence doesn’t work and how safe sex should be promoted instead … in the celibacy club. I still remember that because that was the first time you made a good impression on me.” Santana reminded her.</p><p>Rachel couldn’t help but admit that she does have a good point. It would be hypocritical of her to be mad at Barbra for that. </p><p>“Are they at least being safe?” Rachel asked.</p><p>“I found a whole pack of condoms in his room so yes. But there’s more.” </p><p>Santana then went on to tell Rachel about the cocaine. Now Rachel was definitely furious. Barbra St. James was in deep trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>